1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
Organic EL (electroluminescent) devices, which use an electroluminescence phenomenon where light is emitted due to applying of an electric current, are increasingly being used as display devices. As a new use application in recent years, there has been considered a use method where both front and back surfaces can be seen at the same time. As a double-sided display organic EL device corresponding to this use application, in JP-A-2000-58260, for example, a configuration is proposed where light emitting functional layers including at least an electroluminescence layer are formed on both sides of a cathode. Also, in JP-A-2001-332392, a configuration is proposed where a part of a cathode is formed of a transmissive member, and in JP-A-2002-252089, a configuration is proposed where electrodes with a light emitting functional layer interposed therebetween, that is both an anode and a cathode, are formed of transmissive members.
However, in the configuration where light emitting functional layers are formed on both sides of a cathode, there may be an increase in manufacturing cost. Also, forming both an anode and a cathode of a transmissive member narrows the width of selection of electrode materials so that there may be an impact on the light emitting characteristics and the like. In addition, in a more advanced use application, a use method is also proposed where a plurality of people faces each other with a display device therebetween and meetings or the like are carried out while looking at each other and at the display device. For this use application, it is necessary that a transmissive region is provided in the display device. In addition, in order for the plurality of people who are facing each other to see an image which is not reversed left and right, it is necessary that an image on one side of the display device and an image on the other side are each formed independently.